¿A qué huele el amor?
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Lily Luna Potter no sabe por qué cuando está cerca de Lysander Scamander no siente ella, pero a la vez se siente bien. ¿A qué huele el amor de Lily? Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chocolate Caliente

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_Chocolate Caliente_

Honeydukes era la tienda que más le gustaba a Lily Luna Potter después, claro está de la Tienda de Artículos para Quidditch del Callejón Diagón. Por ello cada vez que la pelirroja tenía salida al Hogsmeade, era visita obligada detenerse en la tienda y entrar, y sobretodo en vísperas de la Navidad cuando el dueño sacaba nuevos dulces que mantenía ocultos el resto del año.

Lily era una habitual de la tienda de tal manera que cuando el dueño la veía entrar por las puertas, corría a saludarla y preguntarle por cómo le iba las clases y cómo estaban sus hermanos, los cuáles a veces la acompañaban a comprar, pero que aquella vez no. Lily iba sola por toda la tienda tras haber probado los nuevos dulces de la tienda y pedirle al dueño una de esas bebidas calientes que tenía de manera especial por ser invierno; la que más le gustaba y la que pidió en aquella ocasión era un chocolate caliente con fondo de chocolate blanco y virutas de chocolate negro.

Bolsa en mano, Lily iba metiendo en ella todo lo que veía que le gustaba y le faltaba en Hogwarts, en especial gominotas. De todos sus hermanos, era la que más disfrutaba con el dulce.

A medida que iba por la tienda y el vaso de chocolate se iba vaciando, notaba como éste se iba enfriando poco a poco, sin embargo, ni se enfrió del todo, ni se lo terminó, por que Lily le vio a él.

Lysander Scamander acababa de entrar a la tienda. El apasionado de los dulces, y de la comida en general, saludó al dueño antes de ver a la pelirroja que se había quedado parada en medio de un pasillo.

—¡Eh! ¡Lily!—La saludó como siempre con esa sonrisa tan tranquila, tan "no tengo problemas", tan Hufflepuff.—¿Aprovisionándote de dulces?—Le preguntó señalando la bolsa que agarraba la chica con una de sus manos.

—Aja…—Lily no sabía por qué Lysander causaba ese efecto de dejarla sin palabras—¿quieres?—De hacer que dijera tonterías dándole lo que quedaba de chocolate para luego añadir—¡Está muy bueno! Puedes beberte lo que queda.  
No lo sabía, pero sin embargo, Lysander no parecía notar nada raro en la Gryffindor, por lo que tomó el vaso reciclable que le daba y se lo llevó a la boca para bebérselo tras darle las gracias.

—¿Qué tal llevas los TIMOS?—Preguntó, mientras Lysander todavía tenía el vaso en los labios. Éste se limitó a levantar el pulgar libre hacia arriba antes de quitarse el vaso que le tapaba la cara.

Lily tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Lysander se había pegado el vaso a la cara y ahora tenía la boca, las mejillas y la frente llenas de chocolate.

—Esto… tienes chocolate en…—Le dijo señalando su cara con un gesto de mano.

Lys –por que en momentos como ese era Lys- se llevó su dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios y se limpio con cuidado, antes de mirar a Lily.

—¿Ya?

Ahora sí que la pelirroja no pudo contenerse la risa.

* * *

N.A. Sí, soy una fan de Lily y Lysander. Los veo demasiado monos. Ella, tan segura y decidida consigo misma, salvo cuando tiene a _Lys_ cerca, y él... bueno, Lysander siempre se comporta de forma despistada.

Por si las moscas, os informo dejo una situación general. Lily es una Gryffindor que está en cuarto año. Lysander es un Hufflepuff que está en su quinto año.

El resto de los capítulos, los dos que quedan, se basan en esto mismo, no cambiamos ni de curso ni de nada.


	2. Bosque

**Disclamer:** Sobra decir que no soy J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Bosque_

Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado, pero ninguno de los dos se había acercado todavía al Gran Comedor. Lily acababa de salir de Herbología y charlaba animada con Hugo sobre las horribles plantas bulbotubérculos que habían mandado a Arthur Nott, Slytherin, a la enfermería, cuando fue llamada a gritos.

—¡Lily! ¡Eh! ¡Lily!—Lysander Scamander, Hugo Weasley y James Sirius Potter son los únicos chicos que la llaman a gritos por los terrenos, y el segundo estaba a su lado y el tercero tenía castigo limpiando la sala de armaduras, por lo que sólo podía ser el primero.

Lily se volvió y acertó. Lysander Scamander la llamaba desde los comienzos del bosque, y le hacía señas para que se acercara. La Gryffindor se despidió de su primo y corriendo se acercó a su amigo. Allí de cerca, a Lily le dio un vuelvo el corazón y no supo por qué… Lysander llevaba el pelo totalmente desordenado, más que de costumbre, la túnica abierta y la corbata aflojada. Los ojos le brillaban más que nunca.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó tras darse cuenta que se había quedado mucho tiempo allí parada sin decir nada, recobrando la compostura.

—Tienes que venir a ver esto.

Y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, Lysander había cogido la muñeca de Lily y se la llevaba hacia el interior del bosque. Ella no opuso resistencia.

Se dejó guiar a través de los árboles que volvían a recuperar sus hojas tras el crudo invierno; a través de los cientos de aromas que el bosque emanaba; y los ruidos llenos de vida que tenía.

Lysander la llevó a un claro donde un unicornio pastaba con su cría. A Lily que nunca había visto ninguno más que en fotos, se le quedó la boca abierta, notando como Lys, por que se había convertido en Lys, le soltaba la muñeca.

—Pensé que querías verlos. Hagrid nos los enseñó en la clase.—Le explicó, dándole un golpecito en la baja espalda para que reaccionara—Vamos, acércate. Son inofensivos y más con vosotras, las chicas.—Le aseguró mirándola, pero ella estaba más concentrada en los unicornios.

Con pasos tranquilos, Lily se acercó a los dos cuadrúpedos, primero dejó que la madre la oliera, y después comenzó a acariciarlos.

—Son muy tiernos—Le comentó la pelirroja a Lys, mientras acariciaba a la cría, éste sonrió de tal manera, recargado contra un árbol, que provocó la rojez en las mejillas de ella.

Falta decir que ninguno asistió a la comida.

* * *

N. A. : Segundo capítulo que sé que me ha quedado un poco corto, pero es que creo que no hace falta decir nada más.

Ciertas explicaciones... Arthur Nott es el hijo mediano de Theodore Nott y una mujer sin nombre. Va al mismo curso que Lily, pero es un Slytherin, el único de sus hermanos.

Hugo Weasley es un Gryffindor, de la misma edad de Lily y su mejor amigo.

Hagrid con el tiempo se hizo un buen profesor de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas, o al menos, eso espero.


	3. Lluvia

**Disclamer:** No estoy forrada de oro todavía. Es decir, no soy J. K. Rowling.

Último capítulo de esta serie de viñetas.

* * *

_Lluvia_

_James Sirius Potter prepara amortentia en el aula de pociones, cree que caerá en el EXTASIS, como la veintena de pociones que ha hecho más. A su lado está Lily, quiere pasar lo que le queda a su hermano en Hogwarts con él. Cada uno está a su bola, pero acompañado del otro._

_Llegados a un punto, la sala se llena de un olor que la pequeña de los Potter no es capaz de explicar, y por ello alza la cabeza de su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Olisqueando a su alrededor._

_—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?—Pregunta extrañada, mirando la poción, y luego a su hermano._

_—¿A qué te huele?—Sorprendido por que a su hermana pequeña esa poción le huela a algo, pero a la vez deseoso de saber a qué y por quién, en especial la última de las cuestiones._

_Lily olisqueó un poco en el aire, arrugando la nariz, antes de responder._

_—Chocolate caliente… bosque… y_

* * *

Lily tiene cinco años y acompaña a su mador a todos los lados, como aquella tarde que han ido a casa de su madrina, Luna, aunque cuando salieron del hogar, a Lily le hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho en aquella ocasión, por que estaba lloviendo y encima tenían que volverse andando, tenían que hacer más cosas y a Lily le sentaba fatal la desaparición.

—Mamá, dame al Señor Pumuki—Le pedía la niña a su madre su peluche preferido, en la puerta de la casa de Luna por décima vez, mientras ésta se despedía de Ginny.

—Lily, te he dicho que no. Está lloviendo. ¿Quieres que el pobre Señor Pumuki se moje?—Ginny miró muy seria a su hija, que le hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos. Tras despedirse de su amigo, Ginny comenzó a caminar bajo el paraguas, pero al ver que no era seguida por nadie, se dio la vuelta—¡Lily, vamos!—Le dijo ante la atenta mirada de Luna y de sus gemelos que estaban detrás de su madre.—¡Li…!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lily había echado a correr hacia el otro lado del que se encontraba su madre, y ésta no había logrado alcanzarla.

Al contrario de Lysander que tras ver que su amiga iba en serio con lo de salir corriendo, fue tras ella, siguiéndola por varias calles mientras la llamaba.

La lluvia iba a más, pero Lily no parecía tener límites hasta que el primer rayo cayó y con él, la pelirroja.

—¡Lily!—El pequeño Scamander de seis años se acercó a la pelirroja que se levantaba del suelo, mirándose las manos raspadas y las rodillas de los pantalones sucias. Antes de llegar a ella, otro rayo se escuchó, haciendo que la niña se estremeciera y se tapara los oído acurrucándose en el suelo.—¡Vamos, Lily! ¡Tenemos que volver!—Se puso delante de ella.

Un tercer rayo volvió a estremecer a la pequeña. Lysander se sentó delante de ella y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos castaños.

—Vamos a casa, Lily. Allí no hay rayos ni truenos.—Gotas de lluvia caían por el pelo de ambos niños—Ven, yo te llevo—Se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole su espalda, a la que Lily tardó un poco en subir—¡Pero si no pesas nada! Agárrate muy fuerte

La niña así lo hizo, aun asustada por los truenos.

—Gracias, Lys—Y era la primera vez que le llamaba de esa forma

—Está bien, pero no le digas a Lorcan que me llamas así…

* * *

_—Lluvia…—Sentenció Lily con una sonrisa que intrigó más a James_

* * *

N. A. : Me gusta recrea el amor infantil, en especial de la pequeña Lily que de pequeña era muy... muy ella.

Por el contrario, es raíz de su cuarto año, cuando Lily se da cuenta de lo que siente por Lysander.

En cuanto a James... Siempre he pensado que Lily y James mantienen una relación de muy buenos amigos, (Lily confía 100% en su hermano mayor), pero James ve a su hermana pequeña, como buena amiga, pero también como un hermano mayor que no deja que ningún chico se acerque más de la cuenta a la pelirroja...

En este capítulo, igual que en los anteriores, James Sirius Potter está en Gryffindor y en séptimo año. Mejor para Lysander, por que de haber estado en un curso inferior, lo que hubiera pasado el Hufflepuff...


End file.
